


A Little Late

by embro



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sex Toys, Smut, mentions of both, verryyyy mild overstim and prostate milking but like not proper its just kinda briefly touched on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: for some reason i thought it would be fun to wear a wireless vibrator in public, but now i’ve lost the remote</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Late

**Author's Note:**

> I remade on [Tumblr ](http://harryventura.tumblr.com)

Harry was used to Louis being late; the very first time they’d met, Louis was rushing to the school office. They’d literally crashed into each other, Louis running around a corner that Harry was dawdling towards.

Harry had fallen down onto the cement and twisted his ankle in the process, bursting into tears at the pain of it. Louis had blinked down at him, wide eyed and lip quivering. “Please don’t tell the teacher! She said if I ran one more time I’d be sent to the headmistress!”

Harry shook his head, clutching at his ankle. All he could manage was a sniffle in response. Louis offered to help him to the office, bending down and wrapping his little eight-year-old hand around Harry’s bicep to pull him up. “I was on my way there now! My Mum said I had to be there ten minutes ago because I’m going home early today. It’s why I was rushing! I’m very late. Ten whole minutes!”

Harry simply wiped at his eyes. Louis was practically dragging him, causing pain to shoot up his leg, but Harry didn’t want to say anything. He had already cried and didn’t want to be even more of a baby.

“How old are you?” Louis asked. “I’m in Year Three.”

“Six.”

“That’s too old to be crying.” Louis said, matter-of-factly. At seeing Harry’s lip quiver he added “But you did hurt your foot so I guess that’s okay. Mum said sometimes big boys cry so you can still be crying  _and_ be a big boy.”

“Good. I don’t want to be a little boy.”

“You’re not!” Louis beamed. “You’re a big boy like me. I’m only friends with big boys.” Then realisation dawned over his little narrow face and he said “We should be friends!”

And despite the swelling of his ankle and the stinging pain of the grazes on his elbows Harry gave a wet smile. He felt so special that this older shinier boy wanted to be friends with  _him._

Harry was still in awe of Louis sometimes, even after thirteen years of friendship. It was probably why he was still so quick to forgive Louis’ tardiness despite it causing just as much trouble for him as that very first meeting.

Harry shifted on his seat, letting out a low moan under his breath at what it did to him.

See, he’d been feeling a little restless lately.

It had been ages since he’d had a shag, verging on three months already, and his hand wasn’t quite enough. It was that desperation he’d been feeling which got him to finally open up the present Louis got him for his eighteenth birthday, one he’d refused to even look at for the last year from pure embarrassment. He just wasn’t really the sex toy kind of guy, wasn’t brave enough, felt a bit dirty even picturing a vibrating plug inside him. Especially since  _Louis_ had got him one as a  _joke_. 

Louis thought it would be funny to get Harry a sex toy, had laughed at the face Harry pulled when he’d opened the gift, and whenever Harry thought about using it a little laughing Louis would pop up into his brain and he’d feel that same embarrassment all over again. He’d shoved it under his bed, still in the little black box it came in, and decided he’d never open it.

Except obviously he eventually did because there it was inside his arse, a bright purple remote-controlled vibrating butt plug lightly buzzing against his prostate.

His cock was straining against the crotch of his impossibly tight white jeans, and as painful as it was, the way his cock was tucked under making it physically impossible for him to come, he knew it was for the best. He was in public, sitting in the foyer of the cinemas, and he wasn’t going to get himself off out in the open.

It was just a bit of fun, a way to get himself so worked up he’d come the hardest in his life when he got home, hopefully putting an end to the constantly niggling horniness he’d felt for as long as he could remember. The plug had eased it for a few days the first time he’d used it, but that lust came back with a vengeance.

Harry squeezed his thighs together tight, putting some pressure on his own cock, causing him to let out another soft moan. He reached his hand into his pocket and took out the remote, running the pad of his thumb over the ‘+’ button, wondering if it would be a good idea or a bad one.

“What you grunting about babe?” came a very familiar voice from behind him, and Harry was quick to jump up.

“We’ve missed the first ten minutes of the film!” Harry snapped, waving his hands up above his head with such a flourish that he knocked Louis’ bag from his arms, dropping his remote in the process.

All of Louis’ things went tumbling out of his backpack, and Harry was quick to drop to his knees to search for his remote among the mess.

The sudden movement had him crying out, balls of his feet pushing the plug harder into his arse with how he was kneeling.

“You okay?” Louis asked, ducking right down beside him and putting one of his hands on Harry’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Harry gasped, squirming to relieve some of the pressure. “Let’s just pack this up so I can see at least  _some_ of the film.”

Louis suddenly went pink, and Harry was about to ask why before Louis’ hands were shuffling quick through all of his crap on the ground. Quick as a snake he shoved something into his pocket, something Harry didn’t get to see. “What-?” was all Harry got out before Louis shut him up with a “Hurry it up!”

Harry was in too much of a rush to bother questioning it, just looked down onto the ground and began packing up Louis’ things, spotting his remote underneath one of Louis’ shirts and putting it into the back pocket of his jeans before Louis could notice it.

“Where are you going with all this?” Harry asked, shoving shirts and pants and toiletries back into Louis’ bag.

“Yours, remember? Staying over after this.” Louis explained, snatching his bag from Harry’s hands and putting a strap over his shoulder.

Harry instinctively grinned, he’d completely forgotten and a small thrill shot through him at the reminder, but then his stomach dropped. He’d been looking forward to going home and wanking himself silly, was hoping to spend hours just dragging every last bit of come out of himself with that plug buzzing at top speed.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, and Harry was quick to mask the disappointment.

“Nothing, just forgot.”

“You aren’t pissed at me are you? I couldn’t leave home any earlier, Mum was out and Lottie’s not old enough to look after the twins on her own.”

“No, no. It’s fine. Let’s just go and see the film already,” Harry shushed him, hurrying toward the ushers before Louis could question him further.

But Louis just trailed behind him, letting out a stream of apologies until they were sat in their seats at the back and the people in front of them shushed him.

Louis poked out his tongue at the back of their heads, and Harry let out a smile. Louis saw it, and grinned, and knew they were all right.

Harry tried his best to focus on the film, tried to enjoy Chris Pratt running about with dinosaurs on the screen before him, but all he could think about was that buzzing inside him and how suddenly it was a terrible idea. He was so fucking horny, and now he wasn’t even going to be able to relieve himself when he got home. Not without coming up with some kind of excuse for why Louis couldn’t come over.

But he didn’t want to do that either, he wanted Louis to come over  _and_ for himself to come. Maybe he’d be able to kick Louis out for a few hours, send him to the store so he could have a bit of alone time.

The plug shifted inside him and dug harder against his prostate, obviously agreeing with that idea.

But the buzz wasn’t quite enough, his body was getting used to that speed and he needed more, so he snuck his fingers into his back pocket and pressed the ‘+’ once.

But nothing changed.

He frowned down at it, seeing the little light glowing yellow next to the second setting to show it had gone up to that level, and yet it wasn’t harder inside him.

He pressed it again, and suddenly Louis let out a loud “Fuck!” from next to him.

Harry was quick to look to him with concern, noting how rigid he was sitting in his seat, how hard he was clenching the armrests on either side of him.

“You okay?” Harry muttered, and Louis nodded his head quick.

“Fine.” He got out through gritted teeth, then let go of the armrests and put his fisted hands on his thighs. Louis looked to Harry with raised brows and a clenched jaw, and Harry went back to facing the screen.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see how one of Louis’ hands slipped into his pocket and the other spread out over his crotch.

Harry’s eyebrows shot up. Was Louis  _cupping himself_ in  _public?_

Louis’ palm rubbed back and forth over his cock, and Harry’s stomach coiled at the sight. He had to look away, he couldn’t be getting hot at the image of his best friend feeling himself through his trackies, but  _fuck_ did it look good.

Harry forced himself to look at the screen, to actually  _watch_ the film so as to not be distracted by Louis and his hands.

Which was when something terrible happened.

His vibrating plug went off.

Harry quickly got the remote from his pocket and eyed it, eyebrows furrowing at the little lights that were still on. He pushed the + button again, gritting his teeth when nothing happened. If the lights were still on then surely that meant it still had batteries, right? He only changed them the day before, there was no way they could have run out already.

He pushed the button again, and again, and suddenly Louis said “Oh Jesus fucking Christ!”

The people in front of them shushed him, but Louis didn’t even bother saying anything.

“Are you okay?” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, noting how his mate was trembling beside him. His hairline was sweaty, his jaw was clenched, and both his hands were grabbing his cock shamelessly.

“Fuck I need to get out. I need to – I have to –“ Louis whined, high pitched and desperate. “I need to pee.”

And he was up out of his seat, running down the stairs and out of the cinema before Harry could even blink.

Without thinking about it Harry was up, walking quick to find his mate.

He went into the toilets and immediately he heard Louis’ whimpers.

“Louis? Are you okay?”

“Christ, no!” he squawked. “I can’t – it won’t stop! It won’t fucking stop and I can’t get it out ‘cause it’ll hurt!”

“Get what out?” Harry asked, moving to stand in front of the cubicle Louis was in.

“Oh, Christ, I don’t even care anymore,” Louis snapped, and opened the cubicle door and pulled Harry in by the collar of his shirt. He was a mess, shirt clinging to his skin, hair to his face, trackies around his ankles with his cock tenting his pants. He shut his eyes and fisted Harry’s shirt tighter and moaned “Oh God.”

Harry’s stomach was clenched so tight he could barely breathe. “Louis?”

“I – oh god get it out.” He whined. “God make it stop I’m gonna  _die_ if I don’t come soon.”

“Christ, Louis what are you talking about?”

“I’ve got one of those things in. Those vibrating things, the thing I got you for your birthday and its playing up and it won’t  _stop._ It keeps fucking buzzing and I’ve tried turning it off, I’ve tried taking out the bloody batteries in the remote but it won’t stop. It keeps getting higher and higher and –“ Louis let out a shaky whimper, legs wobbling beneath him. He collapsed against Harry, who instinctively wrapped an arm around his back to hold him up, pulling him in closer.

And within seconds Louis was pushing Harry against the cubicle door, putting a thigh between Harry’s and grinding up against him.

“I don’t wanna come.” Louis groaned into Harry’s neck, breath hot against his throat and making him tingle all over. “If I come it’s gonna keep buzzing and it’ll hurt.”

Harry pushed a hand through Louis’ sweaty hair, pushing it back from his ear to whisper “You sure you don’t want to?”

Louis whined louder and fucked against Harry’s thigh faster.

“I can make you if you want. I got your remote, I can turn it off if you want or we can keep going.”

“You – you’ve got it? You’ve been – doing this? To me?”

“Yeah.”

Louis stopped the movement of his hips, and Harry for a split second thought Louis was going to go off on him, but what happened instead was Louis bit into Harry’s shoulder and groaned into it as he came against Harry’s thigh, soaking his own pants so wet Harry could feel the dampness of the fabric through his jeans.

It was silent between them save for Louis’ gasping breaths, Harry taking out the remote to Louis’ butt plug and turning it off as he waited nervously for him to come to.

And when he did, Louis took a step back and sat on the closed lid of the toilet seat. He looked up with a raised brow and a smirk, a look that would usually have Harry grinning because it always meant Louis was up to no good, but with the way Louis’ hair was and the flush of his cheeks all Harry could do was look to the ground in shame.

But then Harry was jumping up with a shout, the plug inside him bursting to life.

“So you’ve got it inside you too then?” Louis grinned toothily, eyes dropping down to the crotch of Harry’s jeans. “Where do you even fit your cock in those things? I’ve always wondered but I figured it was a weird thing to ask.”

“It’s tucked. Louis, shit, turn it off! I can’t come with the way my cock is.” Harry groaned, clasping the tops of the cubicle walls to hold himself up in case his knees buckled out from underneath him.

“Tucked? Tucked where?” Louis asked, then made a show of pressing a button on the remote.

Harry wasn’t sure if he was thankful or disappointed that the buzzing subsided. “Under. Like, between my thighs.”

“Up towards your arse?”

“Yeah,” Harry got out, before Louis pressed another button and he choked on a whine. “Christ, Lou, can you give me the remote please? I literally can’t come.”

It went off and Louis asked “Does it hurt?”

“No, but it will if my dick tries to fill up any more.”

Louis pouted. “Do you not want to come then?”

“Of course I bloody do, I’m so fucking horny right now I could explode!”

“Want me to be the one to make you come? I do owe you.”

“I –“ Harry clenched his eyes shut as the vibrations started up again, warmth in his belly spreading quick and heating him up all over. His previous retort was forgotten, all he could hear was the buzzing of the vibrator and Louis asking to make him come. “Please,” Harry sobbed out, and groaned loud when the toy vibrated harder.

“How come you were wearing this?” Louis asked conversationally. “I mean, I always do. I rarely go out in public without it. I don’t always have it switched on, mind. Just like to have something inside me to clench around, keeps my arse stretched. Makes me better at bottoming, too. Helps work my arse muscles when I squeeze on it. I can do amazing things to a cock I got in me.”

“Fucking hell,” Harry whimpered, abdomen coiling tight, cock screaming to be freed. He could feel the tip leaking into his pants, dribbling out something but he had no idea what. He couldn’t come, he couldn’t get his cock up to do so, so what was going on down there? “I need to get out of these jeans.”

“Yeah?” Louis grinned, and pressed another button.

Harry screamed a " _Yes_!" through his teeth, and Louis was up on his feet to undo Harry’s jeans in a flash.

He pulled them down Harry’s thighs, and Harry’s cock sprang up, hitting Louis in the cheek where he was still trying to get the jeans down past his knees.

“Eager,” Louis laughed, but Harry didn’t join him; could only sigh at the relief he felt when his cock was finally free from its tight white prison. Then, before Harry had even fully recovered, Louis asked “Can I suck you?”

“Yes!” Harry spat out, not even bothering to question it. They’d never done anything like this before, there’d never even been a hint of sexual tension between them, and yet there Louis was eagerly taking Harry’s cock in his hand, pushing back the foreskin, and slipping it between his lips.

Louis choked when he got halfway down, pulling back so just the head was in his mouth as he stroked Harry off. He swirled his tongue around Harry’s head then dipped it in his slit, lapping up the precome that had been constantly spilling free.

Without warning the plug’s vibrations increased, and Harry’s eyes rolled back inside his head. “Fuck, what speed are you on? This has to be the highest.”

Louis popped off Harry’s cock with a smack of his lips and said “It’s four, and there are six.” He kept his hand around Harry’s cock, pumping it quickly. “You’ve got a lot of stamina. Always thought you’d be a quick shooter.”

“Think about –“ Harry gasped as Louis’ thumb brushed over his slit. “Do you think about me coming often?”

“Yes,” Louis answered, and Harry looked down to him quickly. He looked sincere; as sincere as someone jacking off a cock while simultaneously controlling the vibrations of a butt plug could look. “I think about it almost every time I wank off. And every time when I use this plug. Bought mine the same time as I got yours. Always imagined what it’d be like the two of us using them together.”

“Louis, I –“ Harry got out before Louis was going down on Harry again, choking on Harry’s girth but not pulling back this time. Just breathing around it, throat warm and wet and pulling Harry closer to the edge.

And without warning Louis turned the plug to the maximum speed, and Harry came so hard into Louis’ mouth he burst into tears, couldn’t contain himself anymore, felt true completion for the first time in months.

He didn’t really come to until Louis let out a squeal, waking Harry up from his post-orgasm bliss. “What is it?”

“Accidentally turned on my plug,” Louis said, mouth clenched up into some strange grimace-grin combination. Harry looked to Louis’ hands, seeing the two remotes in them. Then Louis held one out and said “This one’s yours.”

“Louis, I didn’t –“

“It’s fine! I don’t – like I’m not in love with you or anything. Well, I am, but – I get it. We’re friends.”

“But I love you too! I just didn’t know how.”

“Harry, you can’t just say you love me like that ‘cause I sucked you off. You’d never even thought about me and you like this have you?”

“I think I have, yeah.”

Louis’ eyebrow shot up. “You think?”

“I mean I definitely have! I just didn’t know that – see I’d always think about you when I’d go to use your – present – but I thought it was for something else. I didn’t really think that maybe I thought about you then because I found it hot. You hot.  _Us_ hot. Just – that’s the best I’ve ever come.  _Ever_.”

“It was pretty good,” Louis smiled, albeit a sad one. “Doesn’t mean you want me though.”

“I do! Do you know how long I’ve felt – I thought there was something wrong with me! Every time I’d come I’d feel unsatisfied right after. Like –  _is that it?_  – you know? That’s how its been for months, and maybe even before that! Remember that guy I was fucking a little while ago?”

Louis snorted. “How could I forget? Was a fucking wanker.”

“Well I figured it was me, but our sex was always so awful! I’d come and then again it was just  _is that it_ and like right now I could go again but not because it wasn’t enough before but just because I can’t wait for it again! I feel like I’ve been wasting all this time and I think we should just go home and fuck all night to be honest.”

Harry fell quiet, and Louis just carried on blinking his wide eyes. He looked slightly scared, and Harry was about to blabber on some more just to fill the awkward silence but then Louis stood up and said “Right, well I’m pretty keen for that. Still don’t think you’re into  _me_ but I’m sure my amazing arse could get you there.” He pulled up his trackies and then helped Harry tug up his jeans, then tore some loo paper from the roll to wipe come off his lips. He stuck a hand into his pants and adjusted himself, crinkling his nose at the uncomfortable tackiness of them.

Then Harry asked “We’re gonna go home now, yeah? To fuck? We’ve already missed so much of the movie it really wouldn’t be worth going in.”

“I  _told_ you I’m sorry for that!” Louis whined, and Harry pinched his eyebrows together in confusion.

Then it hit him. “Oh! The late thing! I was talking about all this coming and getting each other off. Would have taken ages. Besides, I don’t think I can ever be annoyed at you for being late again.”

“Really?” Louis asked hopefully, but just as quick as that little smile had come it dropped right off. “Wait, how come?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Because I’m the latest one of all! Can’t believe I didn’t figure this out sooner, the whole love thing.”

“You’re such a twat.” Louis laughed, and dropped the comey loo roll into the toilet. “Let’s get going already. Wanna show you all the ways I can make you feel good before you change your mind.”

“I’m not going to,” Harry said surely, opening up the cubicle door and cringing at the way the toy shifted in his arse. He’d nearly forgotten about it there, tucked up inside him. “But I’m not opposed to getting started right away. Got a lot of time to make up for.”

“Wait,” Louis said, pulling Harry back into him. They were nose-to-nose, Louis’ breath warm against Harry’s chin. “I think – can we?”

And Harry pressed their lips together, opening their mouths up with his tongue so they could breathe in each others’ air. He could taste himself on Louis’ tongue, in the inside of his cheeks, and he kicked himself about how long he’d been missing this without even realising he’d wanted it. Louis to be his exactly like this, wrapped in his arms and fogging up his head and –

“Fuck’s sake Harry!” Louis broke the kiss to squawk. “Turn that thing off and give me my bloody remote before I kill you! We’ll have to label them or something. With a sharpie.”

“Hmm,” Harry sighed into Louis’ neck, breathing in the muskiness of him. “Would be much funner if we didn’t. Could be a pretty good game.”


End file.
